No regrets:Well maybe a few
by tallonfoot357
Summary: This is a few snap-shots from the women of Harry Potters' POV. The girls talk about there regrets and the things they would have never changed. Sad little drabble-y fic. Read and review. Summary sucks. just read!
1. Lily

**This is set after the war but it has no timeframe after that.**

**I will not mention any of the children (except for Teddy)**

**This is not a detailed fiction, it is just a bit of a drabble that I wrote cuz I was tired of writing about Bill Kaulitz. **

**Review plz? **

**________________________________________________**

**Lily.**

James was my soul mate.

Even if I did not know it at first.

He was and always will be, my 'one'.

_________

There are more than a few things that I regret in my life.

I regret loosing my friendship with Severus.

I regret drifting so far apart from my sister.

I regret that Harry had to grow up in such a short time.  
I always wanted him to just be a kid, with nothing on his shoulders, nothing that needed to be done.

But if there is any thing that I do not regret…if there was any thing that I would never do over again, it would be dying for my son.

I wished I was there for him, threw all the bad, and difficult and even the happy times.

I wish I was there to tell him how proud I am of him.

But I never did not wish that I had not shielded him.


	2. Alice

**Alice.**

Looking back now, I see that I was very stupid.

When my husband and I went after those Death Eaters I never thought that I would leave my son.

This fate is worse than death, I can not speak my mind, I can not think, I am trapped inside my own mind.

Each day I remember the horrid pain, the knives ripping threw my body, the merciless laughter of Bellatrix LesStrange. Hearing my husbands screams.

The sound of my own bones breaking as I thrashed on the ground.

But worst of all I can not hold my son and tell him how much I love him.

Neville is such a sweet boy. Just like his father he is.

He has a bit of me in him too I think.

I am grateful for Augusta for taking such good care of him in our absence.


	3. Tonks

**Okay! I am hoping that I did Tonks well.**

**Do you think that I have done a good job and stuck to their personalities?**

**_______________________________________________**

**Tonks.**

This sucks!

I was soooo not saposta die!

I was only what? Twenty-seven?

UHHHH!!!! DUMB AUNTS!

*huf!*

Hmmm!

I never retreated marrying Remus, I loved him…I still do.

I always went for the bad boy/outsider type.

You get what you get when you go for that type eh?

Remus was such a gentle soul. I fell in love with him almost at once.

And I think he loved me too. And I know that he loved Teddy.

I remember when he first held his son.

His face lit up and it was as if all the scars, all the grey hairs and all the worry lines around his eyes disappeared.

He was so happy. He cried too. I had never seen that man cry. I did not think he could.

I thought all the years of sorrow and guilt (although what that man had to feel guilty about I still don't know! Ugh! He was such a martyr!)

I did not think he could cry.

But he did! I know he did. I saw him! And mum did too!

So if he comes on here and says that he did not…WE HAVE WITNESSES!

He was very angry when he saw that I left home.

When I told him why I came he looked me in the eye and said "I love you Nymphadora Lupin. How did I get so lucky?"

I never got to answer because he kissed me.

Not that I was complaining.

I am glad that Remus fell first.  
I would not want him to go threw the terror of watching his wife die before his eyes.  
He had been threw enough.

He should never have to feel that knife wrench threw your gut….

My Teddy. I feel so bad for him.

I always thought that it must have been so hard for Lily Potter to die for her son, I see now that it is very easy.

When I first held him, it felt like the world had dislodged and was now anchored to him.

He had my eyes. And his fathers face.

Such a sweet child, always happy, never fussy.

I am glad that we named Harry as godfather.  
That was a very good choice.

Mum had her hands full with that one, but than again, she raised me.  
Although I am not sure if I was worse, I doubt it.  
And I was bad.


	4. Molly

**I wanted to convey a lot of guilt.  
****But also pride.  
This is not all of her feelings, but just a snap shot.**

**REVIEW!  
_____________________________________________**

**Molly.**

I failed as a mother.

I did not save my son.

By definition a mother is the protector.  
The one that feeds, that clothes, that bathes.

I let my baby go into war, and he did not come out.

I let my son loose his soul mate.

I let my son get ravaged and scared.

I let my son go so far away from home.

I let my son drift away from us.

I let my son be involved in a war at such a young age.  
He did not have the childhood that I wanted him to have.

I let my daughter, my only daughter have her mind taken over at the age of eleven. I was not there for her in the chamber when she almost lost her life.

I raised her to fight, to fight for what was right and good.  
She went into battle because of me.

I did not protect my son, he died and it tore my husband apart.

I let a boy, a boy that was not even my on child from my own womb go into war, to face his death,  
without a parent at his side.

I wanted to be that mother, I know I will never truly be.

But I hope some day Harry might see me as such, a place to come for when he needs help.  
A warm heart to wallow in.

Of all the things that I did not do…. of the things that I did.

I did some things right.

I raised my sons and my daughter to be truthful. I raised them to do what was right, to not be prejudice.

To be blood traitors.

To do what was right.

That is why Fred died and George lost a twin and why Bill was ravaged and scarred and why Charlie went so far away from home and why Percy came back and why Ginny fought even though we told her not to and why Ron stood next to his best friend and fought to what he thought was the very end.

That is why I am so proud of my children.

My brave children.

My funny children.

My loving children.

My good children.

I will stand by my husband.  
My one my only, the man that is my other half.

I saw him fall apart.  
I saw him carry me.  
I will stand by him, as I always have and always will.


	5. Ginny

**Ginny.**

I knew it was a bad idea to fight, I knew I could get hurt.

I did not care.

My family was out there and I was not going to sit on my tush and do nothing.  
I have never been the type to just sit down on my tush and do nothing.

I saw Remus and Tonks die.  
It was the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. Remus was dueling some one when the curse hit him in the back.

He fell with a loud thump.  
I am sure said _thump _did not make a sound. But to me it did. To me it was as loud as the scream that came next.

It was loud and wailing, and full of pain and misery.  
And than it cut off, it just died.

There was a bright flash at the same time and she was dead too.

The fighting stopped for a while.  
Ron and Hermione levitated Fred's body.

Mum screamed. Bill screamed. Dad screamed.

George sank to his knees.

He did not utter a sound, I think he already knew.

I saw Harry come threw. He was dead on his feet.

He had a haunted look in his eyes that scared the living shit out of me.

He also had a determination to do something set in his face that said 'I will not stop till I die.' Of course the idiot took that to the extreme.

When Harry was carried out of the forest my heart broke into so many splintered peaces.

Hermione said that I made the same noise that Tonks did when she saw Remus die.

I kept fighting, I am not sure how I did it but I did.

I think I was in shock.  
And denial.

When Harry broke up with me the day before Bills wedding it really tore me up.  
But I accepted it.

I was happy as hell when he said he wanted me back.  
I am sure if it was under any other circumstances I would have slapped him…or punched him…or snogged him…oh! Wait!...I did that….silly me!

I saw my mother fall apart, I saw my brother turn into himself.

I saw my Brother Bill try to take care of the family.

I am glad he had Fleur, she is the reason that Bill is still some what put together.

I did not really talk to any one but Harry for about three weeks.

I talked a bit to Ron too. He was usually with Hermione in his room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione worked too hard at the MoM for my taste.

Harry was in so many meetings that it just about killed him.

I had a right talk with Kingsley, that helped a bit.

On top of all that was going on with his work Harry was also trying to deal with the sudden onslaught of press.

He once told me that he would have it rather be bad rumors than all this hero praise shit.

He was also being a godfather to Teddy.

Teddy spent a lot of time with us.

I hope that he sees me as the mum that I watched die.

________

I am a mother, I am a sister and I am a wife.

I will stand by my children and family.

I will stand by my husband.

I will stand in the front row as he does his press releases.

I will be the one to give him his tea when he comes home at four in the morning.

I will love him and stand by my man.

I worked hard for this way of life for my kids. I will not let any one disrupt it.


	6. Hermione

**I am really sorry that I have not been able to update.  
UHHHH!!! FANFICTION (dot) NET~ WAS DOWN!  
okay, I am done with my rant.  
On with the fic!  
________________________________________________**

**Hermione.**

I really don't think there is much to say about me.

I did not have any children that I lost.  
I did not loose any parents or brothers.

But I did watch a war, and what it did to Ron.

I saw the Weasley family fall apart. I hope that I was able to help in some way.

I am glad that my children will never have to see their father in that state.

I have stood by Ron and Harry since I was Twelve.

I will never walk away.

As I look back I see that all the petty arguments between Ron and I were really us trying to convince ourselves that we were in fact, not madly in love with each other.

I also can not see how Harry put up with us for so long.

I fought hard, really hard.  
I did not want to fight, but I knew I had to.

I was never the brave one in school. I was always the 'Book worm' but I have to say that it felt nice when people saw me as the great warrior that I do not see myself as.

I am just a girl who stood up for what I believed in.

If there was something in my life that I would never ever change I think it would be me running up and kissing Ron.

War does some mad things to a persons head.

Turns the levelheaded book-ish girl into a strong warrior with a taste for tall red headed boys.

_____________________________________________________________

**plz plz plz! Review! It means the world to me and it only takes a second to hit that green thing on the bottom of the page!  
**

**All ya'll got to say is "I liked it." Or "I did not like it."**

but "Awwww!!! THIS WAS SOO SAD! WELL DONE! HANNAH! YAY!" is fine to! Lol XD


	7. Luna

**So far I have been really trying to stay with in Character.  
****Ariana Gryffindor**** said that there is not trace of OOC.**

**That being said, this one I must say was almost as fun as doing Tonks and her up beat, almost Teenager-ish ranting!  
To get into the 'mood' With Luna I found that I was thinking in her high pitch dreamy voice (what, your not saposta be able to think in voices?....hmmmmm….) ****And I also did not blink for the entire time that I wrote this. **

**So! You read and I shall get back to my Texas accent and blinking!**

**_________________________________________________________ **

**Luna. **

I never really had any friends.

I am glad that we had DA.

I learned a lot.

I really like Harry and Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Neville. They are my best friends.

It was sad when Ginny and Ron's older brother died.

I have never lost a brother, but I did loose a mother, I was very sad for a long time.

They were sad too I think.  
It showed in their every move. They tried not to show it.

Ginny does not like to cry. I think that when she was growing up that because she had all those brothers, I think she thought that they would tease her if she cried, I am sure they did too…

Now she does not cry, unless she is really sad.

I think that is why Harry likes her so much. They are a very good couple.

Harry has no tact, he does not handle weepy women very well…

They are both very passionate people, I have heard Harry get on a rant. He likes to yell a lot.

And you should have seen Ginny scream when she called those boy off for calling me 'loony' I my fifth year.  
She reminded me of her mother!

Some times I feel bad for Harry and Ginny's children, it must be hard to get into trouble with to parents that have eyes like Hawks and very short tempers.

But than again, they get by well…

I get frustrated with Ronald and Hermione.  
They always loved each other, they were just too stubborn to admit it.

Neville and Hannah are good for each other too….they are both kind souls.

I was very proud of Neville when he killed Tom Riddles snake. He was very brave, I always knew he was.

I wished I could have seen him fight the Carrow's when I was in the Malfoy's cellar…or maybe it is more of a dungeon? What do you think?

Yes, dungeon fits better.

I try not to think about my time at the Malfoy's or The last battle.

Rolf says that "We should not dwell on the past. It only mucks up our future."

I think he is right.

I hope that my twins learn that they live in a very lucky world. One that it is not in war.  
I hope to keep it that way.

**__________________________________________________________  
HAY! YOU!**

YEAH! I AM TALKING TO YOU!

WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TOO?!?!?

**REVIEW! **


	8. Fleur

**Sorry this is such a suckie chapter.  
I am quickly finding that I am not very good at doing drabbles…. review. **

**________________________________________________**

**Fleur.**

The first time I saw Bill I thought be was very handsome

It was in the spare room off The Great Hall at Hogwarts.

He had come to see Harry on family day.

He was tall and handsome and he had such a great laugh.  
I loved his hair and attitude.

When he asked me out I was so happy.

But when he dropped me off at his house I was not as happy.

That is all Molly does! Watch children and cook chickens!

Of course the family was very nice. Although I did not get the feeling that Ginny liked me very much, I am not sure why though.

_______

My husband was ravaged by Grayback.  
It was the one of the scariest moments of my life.

To see him on that bed with his face red and raw.

He is fine now, although he does like his steaks a bit more as Percy calls it "bloody."

The English have always overcooked their meat.

The English do not have very good food.  
All boiled meats and pies.

__________

Bill was very upset when his brother died. Although I would be just as sad if my sister died.

When Fred died Bill tried to become all that his parents were not being, He and Harry took care of all the arrangements, and Hermione helped take care of the family.

Sometimes at night I still find Bill up in the night crying over his long lost brother.

I just hope that I can help him threw his pain some how.

________

I do love my children. I may work and I may not be the housekeep that Molly is.

But I am very proud of my children and husband.

I hope they never have to see the siblings die.


	9. Angelina

**Angelina.**

* * *

I am a rare breed.  
I am a weasley, but I was not born one.

I am of the elite group that is the Weasley wives.  
We married into a broken family.  
We held fast to our husbands as they wept for their lost brother.

No one of the Weasley boys wept more then George.  
I married George.

Do not ask me how that came about.  
How I married the Twin brother of my ex.

George was so broken by the death of Fred.  
More then any other I would think.

He lost his soul mate.  
But I don't think I can imagine loosing half of myself.

It must have been pure hell.  
I don't know how many nights I held him as he cried.

And the truly sad part about that is that the many times that I held him, was a tiny portion of the times that he wept.

I know that does not make sense.  
He tried to hide so much of it from me.

And in a way, I guess he has. I shall never know the full extent of his suffering.

He is a changed man now.  
You can not always see it on the serifs.  
But if you delve just a few layers down you will.

________

I worked just as hard in this war as any one.  
I have the rite to wear my Veteran pin.  
I wear it on my Brest, for all the world to see what I have done for our world.

George and I have two children.  
We named our son Fred.


	10. Aubrey

**Right, sorry this is a bit non-cannon.  
I don't know much about Aubrey so I just went along with it.  
Maybe this will be a bit happier chapter.**

**Umm…oh! and this one goes out to my best friend Emily,  
who was raised in upstate New York.  
she calls her mother Ma. Kind of aggravating really.  
"MA! MA! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BAG? MA?"**

**_____________________________________________________**

**Aubrey. **

Angelina says that we are of an elite group that is the Weasley women (does Harry count?)  
I think that is just the Harpy coming out of her.

Her and Ginny talk like that some times.

I think I am just lucky to have been accepted in such a funny, wonderful family.

They really are a sweet bunch.  
(if not a bit odd….I am still getting used to the whole "Wizard" thing.)

I really do not know much about the war.  
But I do know that Percy lost a brother.

Sometimes they will talk about Fred.  
Most of the time not.

I know they have not forgotten him.  
I know that every time they see George that they think of him.  
They see his face.

Pity really, it must be terrible to be a constant reminder of a dead man.

_____

Molly is such a good Ma.

I really wish that I could be as good of a Mom as her one day.

I really look up to her.

_______

I don't know much about what happened before I met Percy.

I'm kinda learning a bit more each time someone tells a child a story. I always try to listen to what Harry or Ron has to say.

They are the ones that are the story tellers in the family.  
Mostly Harry really.  
With each new story that he tells I find myself shocked at the brutality of their war.

I am glad that I moved over here when I met Percy.  
It was a good choice.

Yes, I miss New York.

But London is not so bad….  
once you get over the rain and sleet….  
And brits…..

_____________

I feel sort of bad that I was not there for Percy right after his brother died, I think he has just about got over it.  
But I know that he will always feel that guilt.

I am proud of my husband for coming back and fighting.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY!**


End file.
